The invention relates to heat exchangers, and more particularly to compact heat exchangers.
Heat exchangers are, in many applications, relatively unconstrained as to the space which they may take up, but in many other applications it is imperative to minimize their size so that they can fit in restricted spaces such as vehicle engine compartments. For example, compact cooling systems are sometimes used in vehicular applications and typically include a plurality of heat exchangers (e.g. radiators), for cooling engine coolant as well as to cool oil, cool turbo or supercharged combustion air and to provide air conditioning to the passenger compartment. Such heat exchangers are sometimes placed together with one another around a radial fan in a box-like configuration. In these and other applications, not only is the size of the heat exchanger important, but the space required for the various connecting lines is also important in minimizing space. Of course, in all instances, cost and ease and reliability of manufacture are important as well.
The present invention is directed toward one or more of the considerations set forth above.
In accordance with the present invention, a compact heat exchanger system is provided including a radial fan directing air flow radially outwardly away from the fan axis and a plurality of heat exchangers disposed around the radial fan. At least two of the heat exchangers include headers with longitudinal walls extending generally in the same direction as the fan axis with one of the heat exchangers disposed with its outlet header longitudinal wall adjacent the longitudinal wall of the inlet header of a second of the heat exchangers. A flow opening is provided between the adjacent longitudinal walls of the outlet header of the one heat exchanger and the inlet header of the second heat exchanger.
In one form of the invention, the longitudinal walls contact one another.
In another form of the invention, an insert seals the flow opening.
In still another form of the invention, the longitudinal walls of the headers are angled relative to the heat exchanger tubes.
In yet another form of the invention, the longitudinal walls include a space therebetween, and a seal is secured in the space around the flow opening.
In still another form, the plurality of heat exchangers are disposed substantially header to header to define at least a portion of a frame surrounding the radial fan. In another form, the system is a substantially rectangular box with the two heat exchangers each generally defining a respective side of the box.
In yet another form, each of the longitudinal walls includes a corresponding flow opening with an insert, where each of the inserts includes an outwardly extending flange secured to the longitudinal wall in which located and an inwardly extending flange defining a shoulder, with a peripheral member extending around the flow openings and secured between the shoulders of the inserts. In a further form, the peripheral member includes two grooves therearound with seals therein, one seals being disposed against one of the inserts and the other seal disposed against the other of the inserts.
In another form of the invention, the system is substantially box shaped with the first and second heat exchangers defining two adjacent sides of the box, and includes a third heat exchanger generally defining a third side of the box, with the second of the heat exchangers disposed with its outlet header longitudinal wall adjacent the longitudinal wall of the inlet header of the third heat exchanger; and a flow opening between those adjacent longitudinal walls. The above described forms may also be used with this junction of the second and third heat exchangers.